


A Trip to the Library

by DizzyandKoko



Series: Susan, Bendy, and Henry Shorts [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Her Name is Susan, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko
Summary: Susan is a shy girl who she, Henry, and Bendy live together after the studio events, and today she desids to visit the local library





	A Trip to the Library

Susan looked up after finishing the last book in Henry’s home; most books at his house where history or fantasy which she found interesting. Letting out a sigh, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen table. Currently, Susan was the only one home, Bendy was playing at the playground and Henry was at work. Then an idea came to her head, Henry said there was a library near the house that she could go to if she left a note.

Walking down the stairs, she entered her room and was greeted with the smell of freshly cleaned sheets. The smell sent calming vibes through Susan’s body and didn’t give her any ‘flashbacks.’ She opened her small wooden dresser and took out some striped stockings. After pulling up the long socks to cover her black uncolored legs she opened a small box from on top of her dresser and pulled out striped gloves to cover the black on her arms.

Susan looked at herself in the long mirror on her door. She had long, strait, black hair. Most of her skin was pale. A flowy black dress that went to her knees. Striped stockings and gloves to cover the black that showed in those areas. But that wasn’t where she was looking, she stared at her face, her light brown eyes seemed to swimming in inky black and around her eyes and forehead was also black like her legs and arms.

Susan raked so her hair so it covered her face then opened up her door and went back up stairs.

Back in the kitchen, she took a sticky note and wrote:

_Dear Henry,_  
I am going to the library  
Bendy is at the playground  
-Susan __

__Sticking it to the fridge, she walked down to the door and slipped on her strapless black shoes and opened the door. It was bright outside with no clouds in the sky. Susan breathed in the warm and clean air and walked over the lawn and stepped on the sidewalk and started her journey to the library._ _

__She passed different colored houses and kids happily playing in yards, a few waved towards Susan because Bendy had introduced them to her. When that happened it took her a moment to think of what to do, and then she would give them a small wave._ _

__Coming upon the playground she stopped for a moment to see if she could find Bendy. It didn’t take her long to find the the small black kid that was Bendy, who was doing some toon tricks with the other kids. He looked busy, so Susan continued her way to the library._ _

__Finding the big building that was SmithField Public Library. Taking one last large inhale, a slow exhale, and she pulled opened the door to face all the people inside._ _

__When she stepped in, she was greeted by several stairs, and at the top of the middle staircase was a giant room. Susan was blown away with all the books, she never seen so many books! A smile came to her face as she jumped and a small squeal of happiness escaped her lips as she slowly jogged up the stairs to a tall bookshelf. Unlike all the studio's books that smelled like mold, ink and dirt, the books here smelt used yet clean._ _

__Susan had no idea witch books to take, so she took a book from every author on that shelf, and soon she had to many books to carry. Arranging the books into a small pile on the floor, she read over the books’ summaries and chose fifteen books, five of which where made by Allison Conner, Henry’s sister._ _

__Picking up the big pile of books after putting away the others, she made her way towards the check-out desk. Walking over the carpet and keeping the desk in sight, Susan didn’t expect a person to come crashing into her._ _

__“Oh sh- crap! Sorry, here let me help you.” The boy started picking up books as Susan helped as well. Susan stood up holding all of her books as the boy had his two. “Sorry ‘bout that, by the way, my name’s Drake.” Drake held out his hand, then putting it down after remembering that Susan couldn’t shake his hand._ _

__“You smell like roses, and strawberries.” Susan said in a quite, small voice.“I am Susan, and it’s ok, I couldn’t see you with the these books.” Susan responded. “Well, have a good day, weirdo.” Drake walked down the stairs, heading for the front door._ _

__Susan finished walking towards the desk and placing the stake of books on the desk. “Hello sugar, you new here and want a library card, I’m guessing?” The old lady at the desk asked and Susan gave a small but quick nod. The lady looked away and came back to give Susan a small packet. Susan stared at the two paged packet with unmoving eyes, Susan started to slowly lose grasp of reality and fall into a flashback._ _

> _She found herself in a small room with no windows. She had handcuffs on and was sitting in a small desk. The door behind her opened and a young lady in a dark blue suit and holding a packet came walking in. “Seraphina Yani, beat up several other kids, including your few ‘friends,’ murdered a classmate, and stole from your teacher of all people.” The women stepped in front of her and smacked down the thick packet that had her name on it. “I want you to answer these questions, and after that, we will begin your therapy. Question one-”_

__  


____“Honey?” Susan was snapped back to reality as the old lady tapped her shoulder. “Umm, sorry, just lost my train of thought. What do you want me to do again?” Susan was still shaking, that young lady in her mind scared her almost to no end, but Susan knew she wasn’t real and couldn’t hurt her; at least not now. “I just need you to read over this page and sign the lines on the scented page here.” The old lady pointed where to sign._ _ _ _

____Susan nodded, read the page and signed where to put her name, Henry’s phone number and address. When Susan reached where to put her birth date, she had to think. What should she put here, she wasn’t even sure how old she was. She just wanted to go home, so she just put the date 4/28/03, making her 15._ _ _ _

____The old lady took the packet and after a few moments, gave her a piece of plastic that had her info on it. “Here, I already checked out your books and they are all due back here in a month.” Susan gasped “Thank you, mis!” Her hidden eyes light up as he held her card and picked up her new books. “No need to call me that, just call me Nadia.” Nadia called to Susan as she walked towards the door. “Ok, bye, have a good day!”_ _ _ _

____Susan walked down the sidewalk back home. As she came closer to the house, she saw Henry’s old car parked where it usually is. She smiled and walked faster home. When she got to the front door, she came to a puzzle; Susan needed both hands to hold her tall stacks of books, but she also needed to open the door._ _ _ _

___Sighing, Susan looked behind herself to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, she closed her eyes to concentrate on her ink. Her hand started to grow and gain claws. Soon, she was able to hold all the books in her left hand and use her right to open the front door. When she got in, her hand went back to normal and she closed the door with her hips. “Welcome back, Susan!” Susan looked up the stairs to see Bendy. “Hi there! Bendy, can you help me with theas books?”_ _ _

______Bendy ran down the stairs and took half of the now messy pile of books in her arms. “What happened to your hand, the glove is ripped.” The two walked up the stairs “I tried to opened the door, but I needed to hold the books as well. The rest is explanatory.” They put the books on the table. “Why did you get so many book!”  
“I like reading and I didn’t know what to get.”  
“This book looks good.”  
“Yeah I got that one for you, thought you would like it. Henry, here’s my library card, had to make up a birthday and I just used the date we left the studio.” 

______Henry took the card and looked it over. “Looks good, hope that was all you really had to do.” Henry handed it back to Susan as her face changed to one of worry. “You ok?” Henry picked Susan up and sat her on the table. “While I was signing the packet, I got another ‘flashback.’” Bendy climbed up to sit on the table next to her and hugged her arm.  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“Later, I want to read some of my books.”  
“Ok, look at that, you got one of Allison’s books”  
“I read the books of her’s you hand and I really liked them.”  
Susan picked up the pile of books and took them to her room in the basement. She stacked up the books on the shelf and placed the card on her dresser. She looked back at the shelf and pulled out the book Prayer by Allison Conner. 

______Susan looked back at her long, door, mirror. She still hand her hair in front on her face, striped stockings, and the striped gloves with one now ripped, revealing her black hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sitting on the floor, she pulled of her stockings and gloves and flinged them into the hamper. Standing up again, she looked at herself, and her hair was still covering her face. Shaking her head and putting the strands behind her pointed ears. Her eyes were still black, and black was still around and above her eyes as well._ _ _ _ _ _

_____There was a knock at her door snapping her out of her daydreaming state to open it. “Hey just checking up on you. You look like you just seen a ghost.” Henry walked in and ruffled the top of Susan’s head. “Hey, you know you don’t need to look like every human, or ‘on model,’ the ink makes you look unique.” Susan looked up at Henry and gave him a small smile. “Thanks, Henry. You want to take a book.”Susan walked towards herself that was now looking more happy with the books. “Na, not really, still need to do some work, Bendy just sent me to get that book he wanted.”_ _ _ _ _

______Susan giggled and pulled out the book Bendy was interested in, _Sally the Car and Earl the cat: Trip of a Lifetime by John Bonjour.__ _ _ _ _ _

________The two where about to leave the room; however, Susan looked back at the hamper. The ripped glove didn’t make it all the way in the bucket and was hanging on the side. She stared at the tear and ink stains that covered the glove. “Come on, Bendy wants his book.” Henry took Susan’s hand and pulled her out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what to write next for this Au so I will take suggestions from the comments. If a comment is to small to be made into a story then I will just reply with an answer. If I can make it into a story then in the top notes I will have the person who sent the request and the comment.
> 
> Will take constructive critasimum, just trying to up my skills


End file.
